User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Whistle9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 12:44, October 10, 2011 Re: Offering Help ProGamerP9, I cannot express how much I would appreciate the help of someone such as yourself. I’ve seen the work you’ve done on the wikis you frequent, and I am honestly humbled that you would offer to help around here. I don’t like to think I am totally alone, but yes, I do seem to be the only active user as of late. Anything and everything you could contribute would be immensely appreciated. Thank you, --Whistle9 14:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :As I've said, by all means, please bring whatever you need or want. I have full confidence in your judgement. Again, thank you so much. :--Whistle9 15:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Story Arcs ProGamerP9, Great start! I hope you don’t mind me creating the remaining arc pages after you set up the first. If you do...sorry. I wanted to ask you a question though: on the arc pages, there is a blank space at the top of the page; the first line and the top of the template aren’t lining up. Do you know why this is? I’m most likely just doing something wrong myself, but if you could please explain it to me, I would be very much relieved. Regards, --Whistle9 16:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :ProGamerP9, :Rather than muck up the template you were nice enough to make, I created a new template from scratch for the Story Arc Pages. Image-wise it’s pretty much identical to yours, though it doesn’t include the categorization built in. I’m not totally sure, but I think it might have been the "Var" that was causing the trouble. I have no idea what its purpose is, but you seem to have much more experience with this than I do, so I’ll leave it up to your judgment. :Regards, :--Whistle9 03:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey ProGamerP9, Okay, I’ve done as you instructed. I decided to leave the read more section though. I personally feel that that section doesn’t detract anything from the articles. The image captions though I’m glad to be rid of. Thank you for the information. Regards, --Whistle9 16:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Arc Infobox Template (Templates In General) ProGamerP9, I’m afraid I’m not sure what you mean, though if the problem has been solved, then I have no complaints. Unfortunately, it seems the change in templates has left a blank gap at the top of each page that will need to be deleted manually; I will take care of this myself. I am not really sold on the new color schemes for some of the templates, so those I think I will change back to as they were; the red scheming fits with the Medaka Box theme, as well as matching the general Volume template. Lastly (I promise), I am not sure what to make of the Template:Navigation. You seem to have taken it directly from the One Piece Wiki; if you have yet to finish adapting it to ours, then that’s fine. If not though, then I would like to hear what it is exactly you plan to do with it. Regards, --Whistle9 01:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :ProGamerP9, :Oh dear, was I short with you in the above message? If I came off in any way critical, that was not my intention, and I am sincerely sorry. :As for the navigation templates merging with the infobox templates on some of the chapter pages, I don’t think they are. If you look at the pages where there is separation between the two templates (such as I Call the Student Council to Action), the two are completely unattached. I think the “merging” you are seeing is just a result of the blank space on the pages that has not yet been filled in. However, you do know much more about templates then I do, so if there is something going on, I trust that you know what you are talking about. If so, please tell me what you would suggest. :Again, if I have offended you in any way with my previous messages or this one, that is not at all what I am trying to be. :Regards :--Whistle9 17:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture ProGamerP9, Oh boy. I have been using images with text up until this point because that was the standard on the wiki when I first arrived. Now that I am looking at some of the larger wikis, I see that you are absolutely right, and leaving the text bubbles blank is the norm. Unfortunately, this leaves the wiki with 400 plus images that contain text where there shouldn’t be. This being the case, from now on, I think we should have the text bubbles blank. However, rather than re-upload all the existing images, I think they should be left alone for the time being. The anime should be coming out in April, at which time I expect the majority of our manga pictures from the earlier part of the series will be replaced with the newly available anime images. Changing all the existing images just to change them again in a few months time is unnecessary. Thank you so much for bringing this issue to my attention; in fact, if you could give me some suggestions for the wiki’s current Policy and Manual of Style pages to make things clearer, your input would be greatly appreciated. Regards, --Whistle9 17:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cool Idea ProGamerP9, That’s quite a clever idea actually. Having a defined administrative body for the wiki would be incredibly useful, and encouraging some friendly competition between contributors would probably increase productivity as well. However, is the wiki really large enough to have five admins? I mean, honestly? Ultimatechairman isn’t coming back. He hasn’t even logged in since October of 2009. And aside from that, you, Blade517, and I are the only registered users who have made over fifty edits, and who edit regularly. I’m sure we’re both aware of the good large administrative bodies can do for a wiki. Just look at the Bleach Wiki, and how it’s developed with all the active groups they’ve put together. Of course, you also need to look at the Bleach Wiki’s size: over 1,500 articles, and over 1,000 active users. Maybe that’s too much of a difference, but then how about the The World God Only Knows Wiki? 49 active users. The Medaka Box Wiki has 11. Again, with only three of which who have made over fifty edits, and are making changes on a consistent basis. I apologize for being depressing, but the fact is I simply don’t think we have enough dedicated users to make your “Admin Council” idea take off. I would certainly like to get more active contributors on the wiki, which is one of the reasons why I’m going to be dropping a request off with the Content Team before the end of the month. I’m afraid though that Medaka Box just doesn’t seem to be attracting enough attention at the moment. Fingers crossed, hopefully that will change when the anime adaption premiers (Gainax better not mess this up). Now, you’ve been a wikian longer than I have, and haven’t devoted yourself to one sole wikia, so I expect you’re much more experienced when it comes to wiki growth and development. So, anything you can tell me would be very much appreciated. If I have read this totally wrong, and our small size means we should be doing exactly what you’re suggesting, then please tell me so. I sincerely hope I can learn from you. Please send me a reply at your earliest convenience. Regards, --Whistle9 17:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Character Infoboxes KidProdigy, Since you know templates far better than I do, I wanted to ask for your help. Currently, almost all of the infobox templates display the images filling the entirety of the image space. For the character infobox templates however, there is space on either side of the image. I would like it if our character pages could be uniform with the rest of the wiki, so I wanted to ask you if you could make the change. I would do it myself, but I don’t know how to alter the templates so that the width of the images can be changed without affecting the length. If you could take a look at the issue when you have the time, I would greatly appreciate it. Regards, --Whistle9 04:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry. I've unlocked the pages now, so go right ahead. :--Whistle9 15:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I’m sorry; I think I’ve explained myself poorly. I was hoping it would be possible to alter the width of the images without changing the length. Right now, the images are all sized to 300x250, and are displayed as such in the infobox window. I was hoping it would be possible to have the images displayed as 300x200; at the moment, the pictures are quite large. If it cannot be done, please tell me so; however, if there is a way to have such a set up, I would greatly appreciate it if you could arrange such a thing. ::Regards, ::--Whistle9 02:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I’m not sure I follow. Having the images centered was what we had before, wasn’t it? I’m asking if it is possible to change the display so that the images’ length is not increased even though the images are now “filling” the infobox window. :--Whistle9 02:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I am explaining this badly, aren’t I? Okay, right now, every single headshot on the wiki is sized as 300x250. So, when displayed in the infobox, we get an image at a size of 300x250. Now, before the infobox was changed, the image was not displayed at its full size, because the image didn’t entirely fill the infobox “window” where the image was displayed. What I’m trying for is that we can have the images fill the window, but without actually lengthening the images, and pushing the template down the page. Basically, I would like for the image in the infobox to be displayed as something like 300x200, even though the actual image itself would be sized at 300x250. Is that any clearer? ::--Whistle9 02:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, we’re going to solve this right now. Here, on the Zenkichi Hitoyoshi page, we have the character’s head shot off to the side. Now, what I am aiming for is that the character’s headshot reach from one end of the infobox to the other, without increasing the image’s length. Here is the Maguro Kurokami page. Here the image is centered, and does not reach either side of the infobox. In this case, I would want the image’s width to be extended, but again, without changing the image’s displayed length. So, can that be done? Or is there no way to alter the width of the display window without altering the length as well? :--Whistle9 02:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay then. A bit disappointing, but it just means I’ll need to get creative with the image upload sizes. Nothing that can’t be remedied somehow. In that case, though I hate to be a bother, could you return the template back to how it was immediately after you’d changed it? So that the image fills up the infobox display, and is shown at whatever size it is. I’ll see if I can’t re-upload some of the headshots at different sizes, and figure out what works best. To be honest, it’s probably gotten to the point where the character infoboxes need to be updated somewhat given how the manga has progressed, so I’ll see if I can’t sort that out. Thank you for working with me on this, and I apologize that my ignorance has forced you to do more work than you needed to. ::Regards, ::--Whistle9 03:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wait! You’ve gone back too far. Keep it so the image entirely fills the infobox display; you’ve changed it back all the way to how it was before all the fiddling started. :--Whistle9 03:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh goodness, we’re never going to be allowed to finish with this are we? Okay, you’ve restored the template back to how it was originally. What I would like is for you to take it to the point where the headshot completely fills the infobox. The first thing you did to it, when you left me the message: “It's done! I hope you like it. If you need any help then tell me, I will help.” ::--Whistle9 03:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, something’s still wrong. The image's size hasn't changed, now it just isn’t centered, and the character information line of the template has turned black. :--Whistle9 03:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::And we’re done. Thank you for your patience. Again, sorry for causing all this kerfuffle. ::Regards, ::--Whistle9 03:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Images KidProdigy, Long time no talk. I was hoping I could beg a moment of your time. For Infobox templates, I’ve been using your formula of the “var:image” business (I still don’t understand any of it I’m afraid). Recently, I’ve had to use a different code to enter images, in the case of Template:Music Infobox. This is because I wanted to use a Switch template, the results of which you can see on this page. Anyway, long story short, I was wondering if there is still a way to have the page’s name appear when the mouse is hovered over the image (as happens in infoboxes with your var code). If there is such a method, please let me know what it is when you have some spare time. Or, if you can’t understand my ramblings (which wouldn’t surprise me), please leave me a message and I’ll try to improve my wording. Regards, -- 23:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I’m not sure if it’s necessarily because of the toggle addition though. If you compare the Music Infobox template to any of the Character Infoboxes, the real separator between the image sections is that your original code includes the size of the image, while the altered version I’ve made requires that the size be typed in manually. Is there a way to set up your code without inputting the image size as a prerequisite? If that’s possible, the Switch template may still be addable without disrupting the var sequence that allows for the page name to come up when the mouse is hovered over the image. :Regards, :-- 13:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Please, take your time. -- 13:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC)